


What are friends for?

by Gwiazdka_Angel



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I'm Going to Hell, Seriously what's wrong with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6593971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwiazdka_Angel/pseuds/Gwiazdka_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I really am Philbc trash...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What are friends for?

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe how many notes got my previous fic. It didn't deserve them, me neither o///o *blushes nervously*
> 
> In case you liked that crap, you have another one...
> 
> Cast:  
> Angel (me) - frustrated writer  
> Nati ([natieland](http://natieland.tumblr.com)) - BFF  
> Common Sense - itself
> 
> And also [littleblackchat](http://littleblackchat.tumblr.com), [hchano](http://hchano.tumblr.com), [toriitorii](http://toriitorii.tumblr.com) and [philsterman01](http://philsterman01.tumblr.com).
> 
> Their super cute conversations made me write it ^^

**Don't do it. You have enough to write, you don't have time for this.** That's what my common sense would say if it could talk. Luckily, it can't. At least I hope...

 _"How about do it anyway?"_ I thought, obviously making reference to "History of Japan". It's everywhere.

 **Don't. You. Dare.** Common sense doesn't speak, does it?

I'm pulling my phone out of my pocket.

**Hoe don't do it!**

I'm opening a new document.

**Oh my God!**

I'm starting to write a new crappy fic. And yes, it was mlsubs' "The Mime" subs reference. I loved it.

_Another lazy day in HappilyEverAfterLand. Super talented artist just finished her Ladynoir art and now she looks at it with pride, playing with the tip of her long, blond braid. She's really satisfied, her fanart is just right, she almost wants to insert Pacha meme in the post. But her peaceful moment doesn't last long._

_"Emergency!" her friend slams the door open. "LBC, we have a huuge problem" Hchano is terrified. What possibly could scare her like that? The answer comes very soon._

_"FLOP FLOP FLOP FLOP FLOP FLOP!" screams Tori as she flies to the room._

_"Oh no. She watched "Simonsays" again, didn't she?" LBC face palms as she watches her little birb flying around._

_"Well... actually it was a small marathon..." Hchano rubs her neck. "We just were fangirling too much" she admits._

_"Okay, I was planning to show you my new Ladynoir art but since you're already freaking out..." started LBC._

_"Ladynoir? When? Where? SHOW ME!" Tori suddenly appears few inches from LBC's face. She's like Tikki, cute but terrifying. Seriously, Tikki is scary as hell._

_"Not until you calm down" the blonde pushes smol birb away._

_"I'm calm" Tori lands on LBC's arm, perfectly calmed down. She could be pretty convincing if she wanted something._

_"Okay... But stay calm" LBC warns as she shows her piece of art to her friends. Both of them start to hyperventilate and the artist knows they love it._

"You know who else is going to start to hyperventilate?" my BFF's voice almost freaks me out.

"Geez... You scared me, girl" I stop typing and look at my friend. "I know you're going to love this."

"Then hurry up! I want to read it!"

"I hope everyone else wants it too..."

"They do. Now write faster!"

_"Hello, purr-incess" demon-seductive voice-_

"Oh gods, scratch that. I'm not going to survive this" I mutter to myself.

"Don't you even try" my friend protests violently. It seems I have to try. Meanwhile, my common sense sobs in the corner.

_-attracts three girls' attention. "Have I already told you how paw-sitively claw-esome you look today? I swear, I'm not kitten you."_

_"Oh my gosh, Phil" squeals Hchano. "You're better than the original Chat. Four in a row! Beat that, Agreste!" she yells, shooting her fists in the air._

_"I'm sure he would" responds Phil and hugs LBC._

_"I'd argue, mon minou" giggles LBC._

_"But he wouldn't beat your level of cuteness" Tori flies from LBC's arm to Hchano's head. "You two are definitely our OTP #1."_

_"Agree" adds Hchano. "Who would think that such an innocent April Fool will become that amazing ship?"_

_"And who would think that we could sail that ship" laughs Tori. "Pound it?"_

_"Pound it. But technically we can't do a fistbump since you have wings instead of fists."_

_"Who cares" the birb shrugs. "Just bump."_

_"Okay then."_

_It was probably the first fist-wing-bump in HappilyEverAfterLand._

"Wasn't that supposed to be Philbc fic?" my BFF is confused a lot.

"It was. But you know how cute my fics can be. So then add my cuteness to their cuteness and you'll puke with rainbow."

"Right. At least I can talk to you properly instead of making incoherent fangirl noises."

"You were making them during reading. That's enough" I put my phone down. "Do you think they'll like it?" I ask. I always am afraid that someone might not like my work, especially dedicated to them.

"Obviously. You're the best for me."

"Thanks."

"No problem. What are BFFs for?"

Okay, so I'm posting it. Goodbye world.

 **I told you so!** Yes, it was common sense. Pretty stubborn thing. How good I don't care.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so if you don't like it, I'm really, really sorry! I tried. I really like the idea that somewhere in an alternative universe they all know each other irl and hang out every day. And Tori is a birb, because reasons.
> 
> I'm Philbc trash but this time I wanted to add also those precious ship-sailers ^^ I really am Philbc trash...
> 
> Also on my [tumblr](http://carolinecrazyangel.tumblr.com/post/143028720560/what-are-friends-for)


End file.
